


Je t'ai piqué ton nez

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Je t'ai piqué ton nez. » Dit-il, ne s'attendant à aucune réaction particulière.Et pourtant, il y eut une très grosse réaction.





	Je t'ai piqué ton nez

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Nez. Je suis hyper contente d'écrire du Sphintitus, ils sont vraiment adorables o/

Lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec Titus, Sphintus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Marga soit aussi furieuse. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec la petit fille, mais dès qu'il approchait un peu trop le blond, cette dernière taper du pied et faisait tout pour avoir l'attention de son amant.

Il avait peut-être trouvé ça légèrement mignon au départ, mais plusieurs semaines après le début de leur cohabitation, cela commençait à lui taper sur le système. Beaucoup. Titus avait alors tout simplement proposé à ce qu'ils jouent ensemble, tout simplement. Une fois que Marga verrait que Sphintus était quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant – ah, qu'il aimait qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose – il n'y aurait plus aucun problème.

Le jeune homme s'était donc mis en tête d'être le meilleur compagnon de jeu que Marga pourrait imaginer. Et il avait tout fait. Des coloriages, des défilés dans des tenues qui avaient fait pleurer de rire Titus, de longues après-midis à la chercher dans leur appartement, tout y était passé.

Mais rien à faire, dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop du jeune blond, Marga recommençait à bouder jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent.

Épuisé, Sphintus finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Il la regardait admirer les images d'un livre qu'elle avait ramené de l'école lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le nez de la fillette qui loucha sur sa main lorsqu'il le fit, et se retira aussitôt. Il coinça ensuite son pouce entre son index et son majeur puis lui montra.

« Je t'ai piqué ton nez. » Dit-il, ne s'attendant à aucune réaction particulière.

Et pourtant, il y eut une très grosse réaction.

Il vit comme au ralentit le visage de Marga se décomposer, elle pâlit presque, avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler d'horreur en se couvrant le visage. Ébahi, Sphintus eut un mouvement de recul au même moment où Titus arriva en courant, imaginant déjà le pire.

Marga éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il arriva mais n'enleva pas ses mains de son visage.

« Mon nez... Mon nez ! » Répétait-elle en pointant la main du métis qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Au contraire, Titus s'empressa de placer la main de son amant au niveau du visage de la petite fille qui ne se calmait pas.

« Il va te rendre ton nez, Marga. Enlève tes mains. »

Sphintus la vit hésiter mais elle finit par acquiescer en marmonnant « Regardez pas. » lorsqu'elle enleva ses mains. Titus colla la main de Sphintus sur son visage avant de la retirer.

« Et voilà ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. « Maintenant va te laver les mains avant d'aller manger. » Elle s'exécuta rapidement, sortant du salon en courant.

Titus se tourna ensuite vers Sphintus.

« On ne pique pas les nez. » Dit-il très sérieusement avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour.

Cette cohabitation s'annonçait plus mouvementée que prévue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
